Orexis
by Miss Just
Summary: Aquele sabor único sobre os meus lábios, deixandoos manchados num tom de pecado e roubandolhes o seu frio natural, estava, aos poucos a tornarse um desejo sórdido que eu não conseguia deixar de beber.” Universo Alternativo DMPP
1. Prólogo

Fic de Universo Alternativo escrita para o I Challenge de Vampiros do fórum 3V.

**Agradecimentos:**

Em primeiro lugar, um especial obrigada à DarkAngel que, para além de ter lançado tão apetecível challenge, ainda teve a delicadeza de me dar mais umas horas para entregar a fic e me sugeriu o shipper - o qual eu nunca pensei escrever. Por último, e não menos importante, à Evoluxa Black, que continua firme na sua função de betagem das minhas insanidades e que está pronta a dar uma ajuda e a desatar um nó.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Era algo distinto de tudo o que eu havia alguma vez provado. Não era doce como tinha imaginado nos meus devaneios mais fictícios, muito pelo contrário, era ácido com um leve toque metálico e, de alguma forma, levava-me a querer mais, mais e mais. Senti-me como um dependente, tal alcoólico necessita de bebida. Aquele sabor único sobre os meus lábios, deixando-os manchados num tom de pecado e roubando-lhes o seu frio natural, estava, aos poucos a tornar-se um desejo sórdido que eu não conseguia deixar de beber.

Senti o calor da sua mão sobre o meu rosto, fazendo-me abrir os olhos, abstrair-me por segundos daquele sabor, e fixar os olhos nos dela, tão expressivos, tão profundos, tão maravilhosos que era difícil de acreditar que estavam prestes a perder o seu brilho. E, quando eu me perguntava o que fazer para ceder ao seu olhar, quando, mesmo sedento pelo seu sangue, eu me preparava para a poupar, ela fez algo que eu pensei ser impossível naquele momento. Ela, simplesmente, sorriu. E, com o seu sorriso, lágrimas quentes e translúcidas surgiram dos seus olhos e rolaram pela sua face. Vi, por fim, o outro lado daquela mulher. Um lado que sente, que sofre, que ama. E logo, um enorme sentimento de culpa voltou a tomar posse de mim. Eu não podia fazê-lo, não a podia privar de continuar a sorrir assim, de continuar a verter lágrimas quentes e verdadeiras, de continuar a ser humana.

A muito custo, afastei os lábios da pele pálida e sedosa que ela possuía. Deixei de sentir o calor do seu sangue na minha boca, ficando apenas o seu gosto metálico. Desisti do seu sangue, não entendendo completamente o motivo de tal decisão.

- Não pares - ouvi a sua voz, baixa e fraca, a implorar-me. Não compreendi, não consegui perceber a origem do seu pedido. Porque estava ela, naquele momento, a incentivar-me a continuar, mesmo sabendo que isso era sinónimo de assinar a sua sentença de morte? Olhei-a, quase incrédulo por aquela atitude, por aquele acto de coragem - ou de loucura.

Senti novamente a sua mão sobre o meu rosto. O seu calor já se encontrava mais fraco, mas, ainda assim, conseguia, de alguma forma, aquecer-me o coração gelado. Os seus dedos contornaram calmamente os meus lábios, espalhando o sangue que neles continha, como se simplesmente estivesse a tentar memorizar cada pormenor dos seus contornos. O sorriso não saía da sua face, as suas lágrimas não deixavam de correr e eu continuava ali, segurando-lhe o pulso fraco e ensanguentado, contornando-lhe a fina cintura com o braço, vendo-a a perder, aos poucos, a vida nos meus braços.

- Porquê? - perguntei. Precisava de saber o motivo de tal sacrifício. Era uma necessidade quase tão grande como aquela que era tomada pelos meus instintos. Assim como eu queria o sangue dela, eu precisava daquela resposta para que o meu desejo fosse satisfeito sem qualquer ressentimento. Sem que aquele incómodo sentimento de culpa voltasse a tomar posse de mim.

Ela segurou o meu rosto, afastou uma mecha loira dos meus cabelos da frente dos meus olhos e voltou a sorrir. Parecia tão incrivelmente segura de si, como se aquilo fosse o seu propósito de vida. Como se ela apenas conseguisse ser plenamente feliz com a minha felicidade, mesmo que essa felicidade trouxesse a sua morte. Era como um sacrifício por...

- Porque tu ficas tão perfeito quando estás feliz - disse ela num murmúrio, interrompendo o meu raciocínio. - Porque eu sei o quanto desejas o meu sangue, sei o quanto precisas dele e... eu apenas quero ver-te feliz.

O ribombar de um trovão marcou o final da sua frase. A tempestade intensificava-se aos poucos, mesmo que agora já não chovesse. Ali, apenas o seu desejo, o seu último desejo, me ecoava nos ouvidos. Sorri levemente, inclinei-me, beijando-lhe ao de leve os lábios quentes e cedendo, por fim, a tamanha tentação. Voltei a levar os lábios ao seu pulso, cravando, mais uma vez, as minhas presas naquela pele de seda. Rocei suavemente os seus tendões para atingir uma das artérias principais, rasgando-a com uma estranha delicadeza e obrigando o sangue puro a deixar aquele corpo, permitindo-me saborear novamente o fruto do meu tão incontrolável desejo.

Amargo... com um leve toque metálico. Intoxicante, inebriante, impossível de resistir. Quente, aquecendo o meu corpo gelado, apoderando-se aos poucos dos meus sentidos.

As batidas do seu coração, fracas, marcavam o caminho da sua perdição, o tempo restante da sua vida naquele mundo. E, quando a última gota de sangue passou os meus lábios, abri os olhos e fixei-os nas suas íris castanhas, permitindo-me apreciar a beleza mórbida daquele momento, vendo o brilho vitalício dos seus olhos desaparecer para sempre na escuridão daquela noite.

_Continua..._

* * *

N.A.: Reviews, please. 

_Just_


	2. Twilight

**Capítulo 1:**

Twilight

O pôr-do-sol estava simplesmente maravilhoso, manchando os céus com cores quentes e agradáveis, dando uma sensação de serenidade a todos os que apreciavam aquela natural beleza. Naquele final de dia de Outono, uma leve brisa corria pelas ruas da cidade de Londres, arrastando folhas secas e odores vários, sendo, assim, como uma ementa para qualquer predador que se encontrasse à caça, procurando a sua presa no meio da confusão. Mas, para ele, escolher uma vítima era mais que encontrar alguém na rua. Era necessário que lhe despertasse algum interesse, que tivesse algo fora do comum. Um cheiro, um olhar, um sorriso, um gesto característico, qualquer coisa era suficiente para chamar a sua atenção.

Seguia por uma rua movimentada, tentando ser mais uma sombra entre tantas, com a brisa a sacudir-lhe os platinados cabelos loiros, despertando olhares de interesse e fazendo a sua intenção de passar despercebido fracassar por completo. Ignorava os olhares e sorrisos que lhe lançavam, nenhum deles lhe interessava. Estava, finalmente, no rasto de alguém. Um riso, despercebido naquele mar de gente, chamara-lhe a atenção, fazendo-o perseguir a sua vítima com cautela e a uma razoável distância. Agora que lhe tinha sentido o cheiro, nada poderia salvar aquela alma.

Era assim desde que Draco Malfoy se havia tornado uma criatura das trevas, desde que o seu coração havia deixado de bater. Seleccionava, perseguia, atacava e saboreava o doce gosto do sangue das suas vítimas. Não interessava quem eram. A identidade não tinha qualquer importância. Apenas o sabor era uma premissa.

Entrou no mesmo café que a sua vítima e sentou-se numa mesa do fundo, onde podia limitar-se a observar os movimentos rápidos daquela estranha mulher. Ela conversava em voz alta com duas amigas, ria-se escandalosamente e parecia simplesmente eufórica com algo. Tinha um cigarro na mão, tragando momentaneamente entre dois goles de chocolate quente. Cerca de uma hora e meia de conversas fúteis depois, a mulher despediu-se das amigas, levantou-se e deixou o estabelecimento. Draco esperou que ela virasse a esquina para a recomeçar a segui-la. Assim sendo, terminou o café que havia pedido, atirou duas moedas para cima da mesa e preparou-se para sair.

Mal tinha passado as portas do café quando, subitamente, a brisa lhe trouxe um aroma que fez o seu estômago sobressaltar-se. Arregalou os olhos prateados, inspirando profundamente e desejando ardentemente o portador de semelhante cheiro. Os seus instintos selvagens rapidamente ficaram à flor da pele. Esqueceu por completo a mulher do riso histérico e partiu à caça desta nova vítima. Percorreu várias ruas num passo acelerado e objectivo. Ele _precisava_ da origem de tão maravilhoso aroma. Era como se a sua existência dependesse disso, como se não existisse nada para além daquele cheiro.

Seguiu o rasto até às portas de um restaurante de luxo. Não hesitou em entrar, ignorando o chefe de sala, e olhar em volta. Inúmeras mulheres de classe jantavam naquele momento, mas ele rapidamente a viu. Sentada numa mesa ao lado da janela, com as mãos pálidas a segurarem delicadamente a ementa, os lábios, pintados de vermelho, levemente curvados num sorriso simples e os seus olhos, castanhos e brilhantes, que reflectiam a fraca luz proveniente do crepúsculo, atentos às letras que se encontravam à sua frente.

Draco engoliu em seco, um arrepio gelado percorreu-lhe todo o corpo. Não esperava que a sua _presa_ fosse _ela_. Entre tantas mulheres daquela cidade, entre tantas almas interessantes e que o poderiam cativar, era aquele cheiro que o tinha seduzido _novamente_.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar os pesados pensamentos incoerentes, e cerrou os punhos com força. Não, não poderia, não a _ela._ Virou costas, controlando o irresistível desejo que o _seu_ cheiro incutia nele e, pela primeira vez, obrigou-se a si mesmo a sair dali, tendo como único objectivo, não matar, mas sim, salvar aquela vida.

* * *

Observava as tímidas gotas de chuva a caírem sobre o vidro da enorme janela da sala de sua casa enquanto balançava o vinho dentro de um copo de cristal e tentava impedir que pensamentos e memórias antigas com _ela _regressassem à sua mente. Contudo, era em vão. A voz, o sorriso, o olhar, os gestos, o cheiro... tudo o que era característico daquela mulher parecia ressuscitar do passado, da sua vida humana, e atacá-lo impiedosamente. Sempre que fechava os olhos, via momentos das suas vidas, momentos felizes em que ambos sorriam perante uma partida pregada a alguém ou sempre que se apoiavam mutuamente numa discussão com outras pessoas. 

Era estranho pensar que, após longos e magníficos anos juntos, chegou o dia deles se separarem. Dia esse que Draco teimou em manter distante da sua mente. _Por quê? _interrogava-se. Por que _ela_ tinha de regressar à sua vida? E por quê daquela forma? Depois de tanto tempo, de tantos anos, ela surgia agora como a forma de um demónio para ele. Um demónio que lhe traria dor e sofrimento, que o faria oscilar entre seguir os seus instintos ou seguir a sua consciência. Quando a viu naquela sala, a jantar descontraidamente na companhia do antigo colega de escola deles, um ínfimo de si apenas queria abraçá-la, sentir o seu calor, ouvir a sua voz novamente. Desejava-a, não havia dúvidas disso. Mas desejava-a de duas maneiras diferentes, dois tipos de desejo que iam, certamente, entrar em conflito.

Deixou a janela quando a chuva se começou a intensificar e se tornou numa pequena tempestade. Ainda com o copo de vinho nas mãos, caminhou silenciosamente pelo apartamento e entrou no seu escritório, deixando a porta de madeira escura aberta, correndo as cortinas para não ver a luz dos trovões a atravessar o cómodo. Colocou o copo de vinho sobre a secretária de vidro, mesmo ao lado de um porta-retratos, feito em prata trabalhada, mas que não continha nenhuma foto, e sentou-se na cadeira de couro negro. Doía-lhe levemente a cabeça, uma pontada sobre as têmporas que o incomodava desde cedo e que estava a deixá-lo irritado.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo ruído dos trovões e pelos assobios do vento por entre as gotas de chuva. Queria que os seus pensamentos fossem arrastados para longe, que deixassem o seu consciente e que ele conseguisse, por uma única vez, esquecer o acontecimento do dia anterior. Respirou fundo, tentando abstrair-se dos aromas húmidos dos dias de tempestade. Contudo, algo de estranho aconteceu. Draco arregalou os olhos, as suas pupilas fortemente contraídas, quase não passavam de duas fendas. A cinza das suas íris escureceu, ganhando uma tonalidade quase negra, fazendo um arrepio passar por todo o corpo e as mãos cerrarem-se sobre os braços da cadeira. Não podia, não naquele momento _ela_ não se atreveria.

O som da campainha a tocar soou por toda a casa, como se fosse o único barulho existente naquele cómodo. A sensação que passou pelo corpo de Malfoy foi semelhante a um cubo de gelo a escorregar-lhe pelas costas. Levantou-se subitamente, ainda de punhos fortemente fechados, os olhos demasiado contraídos, a respiração acelerada, os pensamentos a correrem desordenados pela sua mente. Os dois desejos num segundo conflito de poderes. Atravessou o escritório com rapidez e logo estava em frente à porta de entrada, com a mão alva sobre a maçaneta, pronto para destruir a última barreira entre ele e o fruto dos seus desejos.

Não sabia o que esperar dali, não sabia qual dos dois ganharia aquela luta interior, não tinha noção do que iria acontecer quando abrisse aquela porta. Evitou respirar fundo e inalar novamente aquela fragrância ou descontrolar-se-ia completamente. Voltou a fechar os olhos, desta vez com força, e tentou focar todos os seus sentidos nos ruídos da tempestade lá fora. E, com um último impulso de coragem - ou seria loucura? - abriu a porta, destruindo a única barreira que _a_ mantinha a salvo.

Ela estava de perfil, remexia na sua bolsa à procura de algo, tinha os olhos brilhantes, tal como Draco se lembrava: os lábios vermelhos levemente contraídos e os cabelos, negros e curtos, contornavam-lhe o rosto fino, criando um interessante contraste com a sua pele pálida. Percebeu que a porta havia sido aberta e parou o que estava a fazer, olhando para o loiro em seguida. Ele tinha um sorriso na face, aquele sorriso enviesado e maldoso que ela sempre venerara.

Logo a bolsa estava caída no chão e os braços da morena envolviam fortemente o pescoço de Malfoy. E aquele cheiro, aquele aroma que lhe despertava os seus instintos assassinos estava a impregnar-se nas roupas deles, a encher todo o ar daquele ambiente, a deixá-lo levemente descontrolado. Passou os braços sobre a cintura dela, retribuindo o abraço e puxando-a ainda mais contra si. Precisava daquele corpo perto do seu, precisava daquele cheiro, ansiava desmedidamente por aquele sangue.

- Tive tantas saudades tua, Drakey - vociferou a mulher, com o rosto encaixado na curva do pescoço dele, fazendo com que a sua respiração causasse um forte arrepio no loiro.

- Eu também estava cheio de saudades, Pansy - conseguiu dizer na sua voz natural, sem transmitir o impasse em que se encontrava, parecendo perfeitamente normal, tal como era antes dela viajar.

Ela parecia satisfeita por estar perto dele, sorria levemente enquanto lhe passava os dedos pelos fios de cabelo platinados, apertando-o contra si, num típico gesto de saudade e carinho. Afastou-se dele, sorrindo como nunca, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção e uma expressão de felicidade única. Draco esforçou-se para a soltar, lutou fortemente contra os seus instintos para a deixar afastar-se do seu corpo, para não cair na tentação de a atacar, de roubar a sua vida. Esboçou um sorriso forçado, apesar de verdadeiro, e fez-lhe sinal para ela entrar. Era escusado, por mais que tentasse afastá-la, o desejo de a ter a seu lado novamente, como amiga e companheira era superior às suas forças.

Pansy soltou uma leve gargalhada e entrou pelo apartamento, sentando-se num sofá da sala. Cruzou as pernas, deixando que a saia vincada lhe subisse até aos joelhos, relevando tornozelos delicados, balançando um scarpin branco na ponta do pé, enquanto olhava atentamente a decoração do cómodo. Draco seguiu-a, servindo dois copos com vinho e entregando-lhe um antes de se sentar no sofá em frente.

- Tu não te esqueceste do meu vinho preferido - observou Pansy cheirando levemente o líquido escuro e bebendo um pequeno gole. - Maravilhoso.

- Quando regressaste de New York? - perguntou Malfoy obrigando-se a concentrar-se unicamente no movimento do vinho dentro do copo cristalino da morena.

- Ontem ao fim da manhã - contou ela passando uma mão pelos cabelos negros, cortados um pouco acima dos ombros. - Encontrei o Blaise, por acaso, na rua e acabei por jantar com ele. Sabias que ele casou?

- Não falo com o Blaise há imenso tempo - confessou o loiro. - Mas o que te trouxe de volta a Londres?

- Terminei o curso e achei que deveria regressar a casa. Já tinha saudades daqui - disse ela simplesmente, fixando os olhos castanhos na prata das íris de Draco. - Saudades tuas.

- Houve mudanças nos últimos anos, Pansy - informou Malfoy desviando os olhos dos dela. Não tinha certezas de quando tempo ainda iria aguentar. - Grandes mudanças.

- Eu percebi que estás diferente, Draco, só não percebo em quê - afirmou a mulher, terminando o vinho tinto que se encontrava no seu copo. - Não estás tão _caloroso_ como eras. Parece que perdeste o que te restava dos sentimentos.

Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada, um riso forte e contagiante que fez Pansy rir com ele. Ela não tinha mudado, estava igual, com o mesmo sentido de humor que sempre tivera. A morena deixou pender a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço alvo e passando uma mão pelos cabelos, novamente. Logo as pupilas do loiro voltaram a contrair-se fortemente, despertando mais uma vez os seus instintos, obrigando-o a lutar contra o desejo de matar. Fechou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente apagar a imagem da pele dela da sua mente, e, mais uma vez, impediu-se de respirar.

- É verdade, o meu aniversário é amanhã e eu quero juntar algumas pessoas lá em casa. - anunciou Pansy sorridente. - Vou convidar apenas o nosso antigo grupo de amigos, Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle, a Millicent, se ela se der ao trabalho de deixar o anormal do marido. É para apareceres, Drakey, eu fico chateada se não fores!

- Não te desiludirei - disse o loiro abrindo os olhos, muito a custo, e sorrindo.

Pansy levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que Draco e encaminhou-se para a porta. Não precisava de lhe dizer que tinha de se ir embora, limitava-se a fazê-lo. Parou mesmo em frente à porta, esperou que Malfoy a abrisse, inclinou-se para ele, depositando-lhe um leve beijo no rosto, voltou a sorrir e deixou o apartamento. Assim que ela desapareceu, oculta pelas portas do elevador, o loiro fechou a porta, encostou-se a esta e, subitamente, soltou um grito de raiva, de dor, de sofrimento. As suas pupilas eram duas fendas, os olhos estavam fortemente arregalados e os dentes encontravam-se cerrados, revelando dois pronunciados caninos, demasiado afiados.

Ele não podia ir àquele jantar, não podia voltar a estar com ela, não podia, simplesmente, correr o risco de se descontrolar, tal como estivera prestes a acontecer, momentos antes. Inventaria uma desculpa, sairia da cidade, ou do pais, faria qualquer coisa para se manter longe dela. A dor interior de pensar em afastar-se era enorme, ele _precisava_ dela e isso era incontestável. Mas, recorrendo aos seus últimos sentimentos humanos, às últimas forças que lhe restavam, ele iria afastar-se, apenas e somente, para lhe salvar a vida.

* * *

A chuva do dia anterior já não fustigava a enorme janela do escritório de Draco. Contudo, as nuvens negras, características da tempestade ainda enchiam os céus, impedindo que a luz do sol, já na fase final do dia, pudesse invadir a cidade londrina. Perto do vidro, Malfoy observava a agitação das ruas, tentando, em vão, manter a mente longe do maravilhoso aroma de Pansy. 

Sentia-se, mais uma vez, dividido. Por um lado, queria ir ao aniversário da amiga. Voltar a estar com ela, a sentir o seu calor tão característico, a ouvir a sua gargalhada, a tê-la entre os seus braços. Mas, por outro, sabia que os riscos de cometer um grande erro se voltasse a se aproximar da morena eram bastante altos. Não queria fazer com ela o que fazia com as suas habituais vítimas. Não _podia_ fazê-lo, não a ela, não à _sua_ Pansy.

Voltou-se, deixando a triste monotonia das ruas daquela cidade e sentando-se na cadeira de couro, em frente à secretária de vidro que ele tanto apreciava. No canto direito encontrava-se, ainda, o copo com vinho que ele ali deixara no dia anterior, ao lado do porta-retratos vazios. Esticou o braço e pegou na moldura de prata trabalhada, tentando relembrar o motivo de tão bela peça estar sem uma fotografia. Recordou-se, então, que antigamente era uma fotografia dos seus pais que ali se encontrava. Um belo retrato de Lucius e Narcissa, ainda jovens, a sorrirem falsamente. Porém, após a morte do casal Malfoy, quando Draco ainda se encontrava na escola, ele havia trocado a fotografia por outra, tinha certezas disso. Mas, por qual?

Desistiu de se tentar relembrar daquele detalhe e voltou a colocar o porta retratos onde estava. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, já passava das seis e meia da tarde, o sol não tardaria a pôr-se. De certeza que Pansy estaria irritada por ele não ter aparecido, ou - se a sorte o permitisse - ela estaria tão envolvida na conversa com os antigos amigos que se esquecera do loiro não presente. Um sorriso enviesado rasgou-lhe a face. No dia em que Pansy Parkinson se esquecesse de Draco Malfoy, o mundo estaria perdido.

Ainda sorria ao pensar naquela mísera possibilidade quando, de repente_aquele _cheiro encheu o ar, invadindo-lhe as narinas e fazendo o seu subconsciente rugir violentamente. O que estava ela a fazer ali, outra vez? Desta vez, o loiro resolveu que não iria abrir a porta. Não, desta vez não correria o risco de atacar Pansy. Deixou-se ficar imóvel, sentado na sua cadeira de couro, esperando que a campainha soasse. E assim aconteceu. Uma, duas, três vezes seguidas de batidas na porta. Ela estava, realmente fora de si.

- Draco - chamou a mulher, fazendo Malfoy cerrar fortemente os dedos no braço da cadeira. - Eu sei que estás aí dentro, abre a porta já!

Como é que ela podia saber? Ele não fizera nenhum ruído, não lhe dera qualquer sinal de que se encontrava em casa. Mas Pansy continuou a chamar por ele e a gritar, determinada como sempre fora, Draco tinha a certeza que ela só sairia dali quando finalmente pudesse falar com ele. Valeria a pena abrir-lhe a porta, expô-la a um risco tal, apenas para satisfazer o seu desejo de o ver? Não! Não podia, simplesmente não se sentia capaz. Se o fizesse, a sua força e o seu auto-controlo seriam esmagados pelo desejo mórbido do sangue dela. Ele queria-a, não tinha dúvidas disso, e, a cada momento que passava, que o cheiro dela se instalava mais e mais na sua casa, na sua roupa, no seu corpo, mais impossível de controlar os seus instintos se tornavam.

- Malfoy, se não me abrires a porta imediatamente, eu juro que nunca mais te quero ver! - ameaçou ela com mais uma batida forte na porta. - Draco!

- Perdoa-me, Pansy... - sussurrou o loiro para a escuridão do seu escritório, mantendo os olhos fechados e impedindo-se de inalar a fragrância dela. Não se mexeu, sabendo que assim que ela saísse dali, provavelmente não a voltaria a ver. Estava a magoá-la, tinha perfeita noção disso, magoava-a por não ter ido ao jantar, por fingir que se esquecera e, agora, por a estar a ignorar, não lhe abrindo a porta. Para ela, seria preferível vê-lo, mesmo que ele a tratasse mal e fosse bruto com ela, do que aquele silêncio.

Uma última batida forte na porta foi o aviso de que ela se afastava. A sua apurada audição fez com que Draco percebesse que lágrimas furiosas caíam pela face da mulher. Um enorme aperto no peito cortou-lhe a respiração, fazendo-o levantar e caminhar rapidamente, quase aos tropeções, até à porta onde, segundos antes, Pansy estivera à sua espera. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, desesperado por sair dali, correr para ela, tomá-la nos seus braços e limpar as suas lágrimas. Não queria, acima de tudo, que ela chorasse.

Hesitou. Aquele era um passo decisivo. Tinha todas as cartas na mesa, agora esperava apenas fazer a escolha correcta. Os dois desejos competiam, mais uma vez, entre si. Ou ia atrás dela, limpava as suas lágrimas, via pela última vez o seu sorriso e destruía a sua vida, levado por um impulso selvagem, ou deixava-se ficar ali, com os instintos aos gritos, sofrendo pelo sofrimento dela, sorrindo por lhe ter salvo a vida. Não sabia o que fazer, no seu interior uma batalha sangrenta consumia-o aos poucos. Instintos contra razão, qual deles seria o mais forte?

As cortinas da janela da sala encontravam-se corridas, permitindo que o final de dia enegrecido pelas nuvens fosse perfeitamente visível de onde o loiro se encontrava. Nos céus, uma tímida nuvem arriscou-se a sair da frente dos últimos raios de sol, deixando que as tonalidades do crepúsculo banhassem todo o cómodo, chegando até à pele de porcelana fria de Malfoy. A muito custo, Draco olhou para as cores quentes que rasgavam o horizonte e sorriu. Tinha tomado uma decisão, tal crepúsculo iniciava uma nova noite.

_Continua..._

* * *

_N.A.:_ Obrigada às meninas que comentaram :D 

Esta fic, realmente, é uma completa insanidade, mas eu ando tão incrivelmente obcecada por Vampiros que teve mesmo de ser

Cap. 2 em breve

Reviews please

Kiss's

_Just_


	3. New Moon

**Capítulo 2:**

New Moon

As lágrimas, quentes e furiosas a escorriam-lhe pela face, esborratando-lhe a maquilhagem e fazendo-a sentir ainda mais irritada por se mostrar tão fraca perante os seus sentimentos. Que idiota pensar que, anos depois, ele ainda se importava com ela como antes. Que faria um esforço para estar na companhia de antigos amigos, apenas para a ver sorrir. Claro que não. Ele mesmo afirmara que as coisas tinham mudado. Pansy apenas não imaginara que isso significava um ponto final na larga amizade dos dois. Sentou-se num banco de jardim, algures no meio de Londres, com a mala no colo e os olhos castanhos pregados no chão. A noite cobria a cidade, apagando as réstias de calor que o sol deixara durante o dia, afastando as nuvens da tempestade para longe e revelando um céu negro, sem lua nem estrelas.

Negro, deveria ser essa a cor da sua alma naquele momento. Negra, despedaçada em mil bocados espalhados pela sua corrente sanguínea. Sentia-se estúpida, idiota, insignificante. Deixava New York, cidade onde estudara durante cinco anos, para regressar a Londres, rever os amigos, revê-lo a _ele_... Era apenas isso que ela queria, rever Draco, estar com ele, ouvi-lo falar, sentir o calor dele perto de si. E o que tinha conseguido? Nada! Um encontro forçado, com frases curtas e insensíveis, uma distância estranha entre eles, um frio arrepiante quando olhava para aquelas íris cinza.

Pedira-lhe, tal como fazia antigamente, que ele aparecesse no seu aniversário. Esperou por ele toda a tarde, ansiosa, sentido o estômago contorcer-se sempre que tocavam à campainha e o desapontamento assim que via que não era _ele_. Pensou que estivesse a preparar alguma surpresa, tal como fizera outras vezes, quando eram mais novos, mas, ao fim do dia, todos deixaram a sua casa e Draco ainda não se encontrava lá. Seria possível que ele estivesse realmente mudado como Blaise dizia? Seria possível que ele tivesse esquecido os longos anos juntos na escola?

Tinha de tirar essas dúvidas, esclarecer as coisas. Foi por esse motivo que se dirigiu ao apartamento dele, esperando, no seu íntimo, que ele tivesse uma desculpa, por muito má que fosse, para lhe dar. Percebeu que Malfoy se encontrava em casa quando viu, ainda da rua, as cortinas da sala corridas. Draco nunca saía de casa sem correr as cortinas - já Narcissa era igual. Bateu à porta vezes sem conta, chamou por ele, gritou o seu nome. Nada! Ele limitava-se a fingir que não a ouvia, a ignorar os seus apelos. Triste, recorreu a um ultimato o qual também não resultou. As lágrimas vinham-lhe aos olhos, mesmo que ela se esforçasse para as conter, enquando caminhava, dando-se por vencida, para longe daquele que ela pensava ser mais que seu amigo.

Ali, naquele banco de jardim frio, numa noite particularmente escura, Pansy parecia ter perdido o sentido que a sua vida levava. Sabia que, dali a algumas horas, levantar-se-ia, ajeitaria as calças pardas, sacudiria os cabelos e regressaria a casa, como se nada se tivesse passado, retocaria a maquilhagem desfeita, telefonaria a Blaise para se despedir, faria a mala e regressaria a New York. Mas, por enquanto, precisava de sentir a dor e o sofrimento para que, mais tarde, o nome Draco Malfoy já não significasse nada mais que uma triste e velha memória.

O vento frio e cortante arrepiava-lhe a pele pálida, mas Pansy parecia não se importar. Contudo, uma sensação estranha correu-lhe as costas. Sentia-se observada, como se alguém a tentasse contactar à distância. Levou uma mão fria ao pescoço e ainda com essa sensação presente, olhou para trás. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando, mesmo no fim desse jardim, a mais de vinte metros de distância, os cabelos platinados de Malfoy esvoaçavam livremente, enquanto os seus olhos brilhantes, se limitavam a fixar os movimentos da morena.

Pansy levantou-se, preparando-se para correr até ele, lançar-se-lhe nos braços, gritando desmensuradamente que o odiava, mesmo que ele soubesse que não era verdade. Foi quando, do nada, a voz grave e alarmada de Draco soou perfeitamente nos seus ouvidos, apesar dele não ter mexido os lábios, apesar do vento forte e da distância que os separava. _Pára!_ dissera ele. _Não te aproximes de mim!_ Ela obedeceu, ficando estática ao lado do banco, ignorando a bolsa caída no chão ou as tímidas gotas de chuva que começava, novamente, a cair. As nuvens deveriam ter regressado sem que ela se apercebesse.

Não desviava os olhos dele, temia que, se o fizesse, ele se arrependesse de ali estar e se fosse embora. Poderia não entender a atitude dele ao permanecer longe e pedir-lhe para não se aproximar, mas, pelo menos, não a estava a ignorar. Viu-o sacudir levemente a cabeça e virar-se de perfil. Olhar, em seguida, para o céu negro, sem estrelas, sem _calor_, e dele novamente para si.

- Perdoa-me, Pansy - pediu a voz de Malfoy na sua mente. Não sabia como reagir, o que dizer, o que fazer. Limitou-se, então, a esperar que ele fizesse algo. - Eu não queria que te sentisses assim. Não queria que sofresses, não queria ver-te chorar.

Nada disse, que poderia responder àquelas afirmações? Continuava com as íris castanhas fixas na figura alta e esbelta que ele representava, esperando, implorando, por uma aproximação. _Desejava_ tê-lo perto de si, mais uma vez.

- Eu disse-te que as coisas tinham mudado - afirmou a voz dele. - E é verdade. Mudaram e nem tu sabes o quanto. Coisas más aconteceram nestes cinco anos, Pansy, e, infelizmente... não poderei continuar a conviver contigo.

O coração dela apertou-se, como se lhe tivessem extraído em vácuo todo o sangue. Novamente, as malditas lágrimas teimavam em brotar-lhe dos olhos, escurecendo ao arrastarem a maquilhagem pelo seu rosto, fazendo-a sentir fraca e estupidamente indefesa. Ele continuava com os olhos fixos nos dela, contraindo os lábios um contra o outro, como se estivesse a se preparar para algo ainda mais doloroso.

- Por isso, minha querida, - continuou ele no mesmo tom de voz. - É desta forma estranha e impessoal que me despeço de t-

- Não! - guinchou Pansy perdendo o controlo e deixando a voz soar na noite. - Eu não o vou permitir, Draco, não sem saber porquê!

- Não tornes as coisas mais complicadas - pediu ele rapidamente, mais uma vez, sem usar a voz. - Por favor, Pansy.

- Eu recuso-me! - declarou ela tentando limpar as lágrimas e ousando dar um passo na direcção do loiro. - Recuso-me a perder-te sem saber porquê, sem um motivo que-

- Pára! - ordenou bruscamente. - Acredita que me dói mais a mim que a ti, não sabes a luta interna que me obrigas a manter só para estar aqui. Eu tornei-me algo que não me orgulho, tornei-me num monstro capaz de cometer as mais temíveis atrocidades e... por tudo o que passamos juntos, por tudo o que sempre senti por ti, recuso-me a fazer-te o mesmo que fiz a já muitas outras almas.

- De que estás a falar, Draco? - perguntou a morena escondendo um soluço. - Eu confio em ti, sempre confiei, sei que nunca me magoarias se-

- As coisas mudaram, Pansy, já não sou o mesmo Draco que conheceste! - exclamou o loiro levemente irritado.

- Eu não acredito nisso! - gritou ela abanando a cabeça e tapando os ouvidos com as mãos. - Não quero ouvir isso, Draco, não quero ouvir-te dizer que eu-

- Então vê! - rosnou ele forçando a entrada na mente dela e projectando-lhe as suas memórias. - Vê aquilo que sou agora.

Sangue. Dor. Sofrimento. Gritos. Desespero. Medo. Um turbilhão de sensações, de sentimentos, uma confusão de sentidos, odores múltiplos e sempre, sempre, o doce sabor do sangue. Olhos arregalados, sem brilho, sem vida, corpos inertes, pálidos e frios, sem qualquer vestígio de calor, tal como aquela noite sem estrelas. Gritos de desespero, implorando pela salvação, de dor... e, no fim, a sensação do seu próprio aroma. O conflito de desejos, a necessidade urgente de a ter das duas maneiras. A imagem fictícia das suas presas a rasgarem a pele sedosa, perfurando uma artéria e, finalmente, o gosto daquele sangue único, que tanto o tentava. Seria o mais doce de sempre, o mais quente, o mais perfeito!

- PÁRA! - guinchou Pansy, caída no chão, com as mãos sobre a cabeça, de olhos fechados, com as lágrimas brilhantes no rosto. - NÃO O FARIAS, NÃO SERIAS CAPAZ, NÃO A MIM!

Malfoy não lhe respondeu, parecia ter medo de falar, como se as forças desaparecessem se ele proferisse alguma palavra. Continuou a encará-la, esperando algum movimento, alguma acção da parte dela.

- Disseste... disseste que eu seria sempre especial para ti, não importava o resto - sussurrou Pansy sem o olhar. - Disseste, quando retiraste a nossa fotografia do porta retratos dos teus pais, que apenas outra fotografia nossa a iria substituir. Uma fotografia na qual estivéssemos juntos, felizes, sorridentes. Como pensas cumprir essa promessa se te queres afastar de mim?

- Apenas quero salvar-te a vida! - bufou Malfoy, com os olhos marejados. - De que me interessa essa promessa se estiveres morta? E se eu for o responsável por isso?

Longos e silenciosos segundos passaram e ambos permaneciam imóveis. A chuva fraca tinha dado lugar a mais uma tempestade e o ribombar dos trovões já se encontrava muito próximo. Draco fechou os olhos, saboreando o impacto da chuva sobre a sua pele fria e preparando-se para o derradeiro adeus. Trancou a sua respiração, caminhou lentamente até onde Pansy se encontrava, fê-la levantar-se, olhou-a fixamente nos olhos e, tão rápido como a luz de um relâmpago, encostou os lábios aos dela, marcando aquele beijo com o leve sabor salgado das suas lágrimas.

Tentou afastar-se, mas a morena segurou-lhe o braço com a mão esquerda. Olhava para baixo, não o permitindo ver a tonalidade dos seus olhos, mas logo um sorriso enviesado e maldoso se lhe esboçou na face. Sorriso esse que fez Malfoy tremer.

- Eu jurei que te faria feliz, Draco. - confessou ela. - Jurei que cometeria a mais insana das loucuras, se isso te fizesse sorrir. E é exactamente isso que farei.

Perante o olhar admirado de Draco, Pansy levou a mão direita, agora com um pequeno canivete - que anteriormente se encontrava na mala da morena - seguro entre os dedos, até ao pulso exposto e, num movimento rápido e brusco, um fino corte surgiu na pele dela, sendo seguido por um tímido fio de sangue. Levado pelos seus instintos selvagens, completamente descontrolados perante o vislumbre do fruto do seu desejo mais mortífero, Draco não conseguiu se controlar em levar as presas àquele corte, aumentando o seu tamanho, fazendo o sangue de Pansy espalhar-se pela sua pele, tingindo os lábios dele de vermelho e saciando o seu incontrolável desejo.

A morena sentiu-se sem forças, quase caindo no chão, tendo sido suportada pelo braço de Malfoy que lhe envolvia a fina cintura. Ela olhava os céus negros, desprovidos de estrelas e de lua, lamentando-se por a sua alma deixar o mundo numa noite tão fria como aquela, mas agradecendo por ver o sorriso inconsciente de Draco nos seus lábios. Apenas o queria ver feliz, esperando que, assim como a Lua Nova marca o início de um novo ciclo, a morte dela fosse a marca do início de um novo período feliz na vida do loiro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A.:**

Obrigada, mais uma vez, a quem comentou Eu tenho estado a responder aos comentários, mas não sei se aquilo relmente entrega alguma coisa xD

Ora bem, a fic está a chegar ao fim (sim, é apenas uma short). O epílogo será postado assim que o resultado do chall de vampiros sair.

Reviews please

Kiss's

_Just_


	4. Eclipse

**Epílogo:**

Eclipse

Nunca me dei ao trabalho de imaginar como seria a minha morte. Contudo, tenho certezas que não poderia ser de forma mais perfeita que esta. Morrer para _o_ ver feliz, para ver aquele sorriso nos seus lábios, agora frios. Morrer por minha própria vontade, cumprindo a promessa que fiz, e, acima de tudo, nos braços _dele_. O seu calor poderia já ter desaparecido, assim como a sua essência de vida. No entanto, ele continuava a ser o _meu_ Draco. Sempre ali para mim, sempre cavalheiro no que fazia. Nem neste momento final, no culminar da minha breve vida, ele deixava de ser tão delicado comigo como sempre fora.

Os seus lábios suaves encostavam o meu pulso ferido, enquanto as presas afiadas rasgavam a minha pele, provocando um derrame do sangue que ele tão intensamente desejava. O seu sorriso inconsciente era perceptível pelos cantos dos lábios. Naquele momento, ele estava feliz. E era apenas isso que eu precisava para me sentir feliz também. Levei a mão ao seu rosto, toquei-lhe delicadamente, como se quisesse fixar a sensação da sua pele sobre a minha. Logo os seus olhos, gelada cor de prata, se fixaram nos meus. Nesse momento receei que ele não continuasse, que desistisse de me fazer feliz. Não consegui controlar as malditas lágrimas de emoção, de medo, e estas escaparam dos meus olhos ao mesmo tempo que eu esboçava um sorriso, indicando-lhe que estava feliz.

Senti os seus lábios a afastarem-se da minha pele, causando uma estranha sensação de calor no meu corpo. Encarava-me, os olhos brilhantes, repletos de emoções, de sentimentos, escondendo a sua luta interior de desejos sobre o mim e o meu sangue. _Não pares!_ implorei voltando a acariciar-lhe a face, contornando-lhe os lábios manchados do meu sangue, como se aquela fosse a minha última oportunidade para lhe tocar. _Por quê? _ouvi-o perguntar na minha mente. A custo, segurei o seu rosto, afastei uma madeixa de cabelos platinados da frente dos seus olhos cinza e voltei a sorrir. Como fazê-lo entender que era assim que ele me deixaria satisfeita?

- Porque tu ficas tão perfeito quando estás feliz - disse num murmúrio. - Porque eu sei o quanto desejas o meu sangue, sei o quanto precisas dele e... eu apenas quero ver-te feliz.

Logo um trovão rebentou sobre nós, dando por terminada a minha afirmação. Vi um sorriso leve e quase despercebido no seu rosto antes dele avançar até mim, encostando os seus lábios frios nos meus, e voltar a dirigi-los ao meu pulso ensanguentado. Novamente, a sensação da pele a rasgar, do sangue a ser extraído da artéria, e os seus olhos, fixos nos meus, indicando-me que era agora o meu fim. O meu coração batia mais devagar, caminhando a passos lentos para o seu derradeiro batimento. A minha visão ficou turva, deixei de conseguir distinguir as coisas à minha volta, sendo apenas um misto de luz e escuridão.

As sombras eram cada vez mais presentes, ocultando aos poucos a luz que ainda me ligava à vida. Lentamente, tudo estava a escurecer, segundo após segundo, momento após momento, a luz era mais fraca, mais escuridão me envolvia, mais escuridão, mais escuridão, mais escuridão...

Silêncio...

Trevas...

Escuridão...

Era assim a morte?

Era assim que tudo terminava?

Num eterno vácuo da escuridão?

Então, por que sentia os lábios frios?

Por que sentia esse frio a espalhar-se pelo meu corpo?

Por que... por que via uma luz na escuridão?

E por que estava essa luz a aumentar? Trazendo consigo um frio estranho em vez do habitual calor. Vozes distantes, sussurros, murmúrios, odores intensos, de inúmeros géneros, alguns simplesmente irresistíveis, e mais luz, afastando as trevas, afastando o calor, trazendo um frio agradável com ela. Os contornos estavam mais nítidos. Estava novamente a ver, a respirar, a sentir-me... _viva_, mesmo após a minha morte.

E, sob os meus lábios, o gelo dos lábios de Draco parecia ser o motivo do meu despertar. Tal conto de fadas, tal príncipe encantado a salvar a sua donzela. Levei as mãos ao seu rosto, puxando-o para mim, intensificando aquele beijo gelado que ele me dava, querendo mais e mais daquela estranha sensação. As suas mão prendiam-me junto a si e eu agradecia interiormente por aquele momento, mesmo não sabendo o que havia acontecido.

Eu estivera morta por sete minutos, tinha certeza disso. Os meus sentidos confirmavam-me o tempo e diziam-me, também, que viva, eu não estava mais. Era estranho, muito estranho, e eu não compreendia. Vi a morte de perto, vi a vida a desaparecer na escuridão. Mas que nova experiência era esta que eu não conhecia? Abri os olhos, lentamente, fixando as íris de Draco. Os nossos lábios separaram-se e ele sorriu, perfeito, como sempre. Acariciou a minha face - desta vez, a sua pele estava à mesma temperatura que a minha - e deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Um linda e pura gargalhada.

Então eu percebi. O seu beijo... o frio... a luz... ele tinha... sim! Sorri verdadeiramente, não cabendo em mim de felicidade, sentido lágrimas nos olhos, mas, desta vez, não me importando com isso. Abracei-o fortemente, não conseguindo controlar as emoções, desejando loucamente para que tudo aquilo não fosse um devaneio moribundo.

- Obrigada - agradeci entre dois soluços, as lágrimas a molharem-lhe a pele pálida e, sobre nós, os trovões da tempestade a abençoarem o meu recente nascimento.

- _Amour_, - chamou ele em voz baixa, sussurrando no meu ouvido. - Que o meu beijo te tenha tornado para sempre minha. Que o gelo permaneça sempre presente em nós. Que a morte nos una como a vida não foi capaz de o fazer...

Sorri entre lágrimas, com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro, a ponta do meu nariz a roçar a delicada pele do seu pescoço, inalando um cheiro intenso e incomparável, tornando-o simplesmente irresistível. Era assim, o começo da minha eterna morte.

* * *

_Um eclipse solar tem a duração máxima de sete minutos e quarenta segundos. (Caso não perceberam o motivo desta informação, aconselho a relerem o epílogo com mais atenção e a estarem atentos às metáforas.)_

* * *

_**N.Beta:**_ Juro que as pessoas deveriam pressionar você com mais freqüência, Just! Dois dias para trazer ao mundo essa beleza?! Se eu não soubesse que é a mais pura verdade, não acreditaria!! Vai parecer puxa-saquismo (como sempre, porque eu sou uma fã incodicional!), mas essa fic ficou linda!! Draco e Pansy não é (era!) um dos meus casais favoritos, mas Drakey ficou fabuloso como um vampiro (me lembrou TANTO o Ed! - . - Me preparando para reler Twilight!!)... A luta entre os desejos ficou realmente intensa, poor Malfoy! Mas o final foi fantasticamente dramático! Amei as metáforas! Você é simplesmente mestra nisso!! E quanto a mim, só resta agradecer por confiar seus preciosos tesouros aos meus palpites intrometidos!! Tks, dear!! XD

_**N.A.:**_ Bem, escrevi esta fic em dois dias, sem saber muito bem o que estava a fazer, apenas para cumprir a promessa que fiz à Dark de entregar uma fic para o chall dela. Nunca na vida tinha escrito uma D/P, espero que tenha ficado alguma coisa que preste.

Orexis, título da fic, significa desejo em latim.

Os títulos dos capítulos e epílogo são os títulos dos livros de Twilight Series - Stefenie Meyer, nos quais me baseei um pouco para escrever a fic. Espero não ter baralhado ninguém com as minhas metáforas loucas e ideias insanas.

Tal como tinha prometido na NA do capítulo anterior, eu postei o epílogo porque o resultado saiu há poucas horas. A verdade é que eu ainda estou atordoada com a facto de ter ganho o challenge. Estavam fics fantásticas a concorrer e eu nunca pensei que a minha Orexis fosse real concorrência para elas. Caso alguém tenha curiosidade de ver o banner, este encontra-se já disponível no meu profile

R&R, please.

_Just_


End file.
